There's No Secrets Here
by ScaliaFics94
Summary: SCOTT X MALIA Time jump canonish vacation at Malia's lakehouse. After her hookup with Scott a few months back she convinced herself it didn't mean anything until she actually laid eyes on him. Scalia, Thiam, Stydia. SMUTTY.
1. Chapter 1

**After much debate, the chapter of this fic is November Lights - Talk(IndieAir on YouTube)**

MALIA'S POV:

The sound of car doors shutting from outside caught my attention from unpacking my bags. I looked out the window to see Stiles and Lydia with their bags on their shoulders from the trunk.

I trotted down the stairs to greet them at the front door.

The door opened. They smiled as they saw me.

"Hey," Lydia rushed in to hug me.

My arms wrapped around her. "God, it's been so long."

"Tell me about it." She squeezed me.

"Hey," Stiles said. "No hogging the werecoyote."

We pulled away with a laugh.

Stiles and I hugged and it was nice because after our break up we didn't spend a lot of time together on our own. When he left for his FBI training after school he reached out about how sorry he was that he didn't say goodbye. He said it was because he couldn't bare to say goodbye to me. Initially, I was mad and confused, but once I understood where he came from I couldn't blame him anymore. We kept in contact more than your normal ex-couple would.

Lydia pranced to the kitchen. "Can I just say that coming up here every year is definitely worth the wait." She reached for the wine cabinet, then hesitated. She looked back at him and blushed. Her jade eyes met mine. "We're doing a cleanse."

My face scrunched up in disgust. "What for? You're both pretty healthy and active."

"I'm going to put our bags away, why don't you two catch up." He gave Lydia an adorable half-grin, then headed for the stairs.

I turned toward Lydia with expectant eyes. "Catch me up to speed. What's been going on with you?" I grabbed her a bottle of water from the fridge and a bottle of wine for me, then we headed toward the living room that overlooked the lake and mountains peering through the windows that gave the mostly wood interior decor a light atmosphere.

We sunk in comfortably next to each other on the gray couch, our feet propped up on the coffee table.

Her short strawberry blonde hair was cut into an executive like bob, she brushed some hair behind her ear and looked at me with nerves behind her eyes. "I'm going to tell the others later tonight, but I wanted to tell you first. This is a secret, from _everyone_." Her hands grabbed mine. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

My eyes instantly widened and I felt the hot sting of happy tears. I smiled as brightly as I could manage. "That's wonderful." I hugged her tightly as I tried to hold in my tears.

She held me close. "You're not mad?"

I pulled away enough to inspect her. "No, why would I be mad?"

A sheepish look crossed her face as she shrugged. "Because you guys used to..."

"Lydia," I wiped my eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. That was forever ago. Stiles is the last person I think about in that way."

"Yeah," She pointed at me. "Where's Rick? I thought he was coming the last I talked to you."

I opened the wine and poured a glass. "Turns out he's gay. And I was his beard."

She tried to hide the tiny smile on her red painted lips.

"Hey," I shoved her shoulder back. "That's not funny."

She laughed. "You turned a guy gay, it's a little funny."

"Who's gay?" Theo asked from the entryway. His hair was cropped short except for the top that he grew out a little. He'd grown out a beard as well. He looked good in his jean button down and khaki pants, and boots.

"Where's Liam?" I asked, I took a decent sip of my wine.

Lydia struggled to keep her laughter in.

He pointed behind him. "Upstairs with Stiles." He headed our way.

I got up to hug him. "I'm mad at you," I slapped his back.

He chuckled. "What did I do this time?"

"You were supposed to call me about lunch like a month ago." I looked at him in mock disappointment.

His eyes held recognition. "Oh yeah," He reddened. "My bad. You know how Mona gets."

I made a face of discomfort.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "No one likes Mona."

He went to embrace her. "Aren't you two supposed be feminist? Go girl power and all."

"Yeah, but she's not the easiest person to get along with." She gestured between the two of us. "We tried."

He waved it off. "You just have to get to know her more."

Like that was going to happen. She wanted to spend time with us just about as much as we wanted to spend time with her.

Laughter came from upstairs and I realized that I forgot to finish unpacking.

"Have you heard from the others?" I asked them.

They shook their heads.

"No, I don't think Mason, Hayden, and Corey are coming. They're doing this internship camp thing, so they don't have great wifi or cell service." He answered.

I saddened at that. Still, we could make the most out of who was here. It was a good lot.

"Scott's on the way," Theo teased.

I rose to my feet. "I'm going to finish unpacking."

"Not so fast," Lydia grabbed me and pulled back down to the couch. "What's going on with you and Scott?"

Theo's arms folded across his broad chest. His thick brow rose. "She didn't tell you?"

Lydia was known for her bitchy stare that could cut you down. I had never been on the receiving end of that stare before, but now I was.

"Not a word." She looked at Theo.

"They almost slept together."

Lydia gasped, her hand shot out and slapped my arm. Hard.

There was no use in lying because Theo had already spilled the beans.

My hands raised. "In my defense, it was like right in between Rick happening." I gave Theo a look of betrayal. "Nothing happened."

"That's a lie," He called me out. "You said he," He held up two fingers to make a V, his tongue flicked between them. "I clearly remember you saying that you," He mimed giving a blowjob.

Boy was my face red.

I hesitantly glanced at Lydia.

She didn't know whether to laugh or scowl.

I tried to find the right words. "It just happened," The memories flashed through my mind. I mean, I wasn't ashamed of them by any means, but I did question whether or not our situation would change our friendship. So far it hadn't, but I also hadn't seen him since that night. Six months ago.

"Not a word of this when he gets here." I rose again.

They held their hands up, but I couldn't trust those two as far as I could throw them. Supernatural being aside, that saying would work any other time.

I made my way up the stairs, turned to the source of chatter.

Liam and Stiles were playing a video game. It was still odd to see grown men with facial hair and muscled figures to be crouched over with a controller in their hands.

"Already?" I asked. "It's been like twenty minutes."

Liam paused it to jump up and hug me. "You look gorgeous."

I hugged him back. "I know." I teased.

He laughed.

Stiles cleared his throat. "What about me?"

We looked at him.

"Shave your beard and we'll talk," Liam told him.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "I thought you liked beards?" He said, referring to Theo.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Stilinski."

Stiles chuckled. "Fire with fire, now let's get back to the game."

Liam rejoined him.

"Doesn't Stiles have the upper hand here because of his tactical training?" I voiced.

Liam shot at him. "You'd think that, wouldn't you?"

They got wrapped up in the game and I became nonexistent, which meant it was time to head to my room to hang up the rest of my clothes and whatnot.

I put on some music, then got to work.

In between folding and hanging, I got lost in the rhyme and rhythm, my hips swayed in my black romper to the beat as I sang along. My mind was on what I would do for the rest of the summer. I'd been lazy in applying for internships or work. It wasn't like I needed the money, Peter was loaded. He helped Henry and I out a lot. Doing nothing with my summer break didn't seem as appealing as it once did. Maybe I'd take a trip somewhere. I'd barely been out of California. Peter had offered to pay for it toward the end of the semester. But a trip by myself?

A scent that I could never forget hit my nose and I turned from my closet to find Scott.

He stood in the doorway with a bag in his hand. He wore a grayish, navy blue shirt with dog tags. His dark hair had grown out a few inches since the last time I saw him.

My heart slowed down at the sight of him.

"Hey," He offered a half-grin.

I met him halfway. "Hey,"

This was what I was afraid of, this awkward air between us.

His dimples popped out as he pressed his lips together.

My face heated up. If Theo hadn't brought it up I probably could've gone on like it hadn't happened, but it had been in the forefront of my mind since.

"Um..." I started, but I didn't know what to say.

"You look nice," He observed.

I didn't remember what I was wearing, for all I know I could be naked.

He gestured toward my head. "Did you do something different to your hair?"

My hand went to my sandy blonde highlighted ends for inspection. "Uh, yeah. Like right after I saw you last..." My gaze trailed to the side.

He cleared his throat. "Oh."

Our eyes met awkwardly.

"So how's Jemma?" I asked.

His head gave a little nonchalant shake. "Not really a priority anymore."

"Oh," My hand went to my hip, then I moved it to my romper pocket. "Sorry,"

He didn't look torn up about it. He stepped an inch closer. "Where's Rick? I promised we'd get the beer when we got up here."

I paused. For some reason, I didn't know how to tell him that we broke up. "He's not coming, but he's good." My voice didn't sound convincing.

His chocolate brown eyes narrowed. He was about to say something when Stiles rounded the bend.

"Scotty,"

They grinned at each other and went for a bear hug.

I used this moment to compose myself. If they all found out we would never hear the end of it. As weird as it was now I didn't think we could handle everyone bombarding us with questions or giving us side eyes when were alone. That wasn't what made us great friends. It was the fact that he was just there for me for literally anything put him above a lot of people I wouldn't have thought.

Stiles draped an arm over his shoulders and pulled him along. "Let's go to the lake, I've got some news to tell you."

Scott glanced back at me.

I gave a slight wave.

He nodded before they walked off.

I backed into the bed and flopped back with a sigh. My hand fell over my face.

That was worse than I ever thought possible.

It was just Scott of all people. I turned into Mush Mouth. We always had things to talk about, but that was just painful.

For the first time since it happened, I truly regret that night we spent together. It never should've happened. Scott had never made me feel bad about it, but shame washed over me as I laid there.

What did we get ourselves into?

We all ended up heading down to the lake for a swim. Everyone splashed and had fun in the water, but I stayed on land. Not that I was in a rush to settle down and start a family, but Lydia's pregnancy made me realize that I definitely wanted kids and I definitely wanted to come home after a long day of work to a loving home. I had no delusions that Rick was that guy in my mind, but I entertained the idea once or twice. Not because I was head over heels in love with the guy, but because he had been the only option in a while. It had been a few weeks since we broke up, but it was amicable. He wasn't a bad guy, it just wasn't working. Mostly because he was gay. We chatted and hung out a few times a week like it was no problem.

I would forever support Lydia and Stiles, but I wanted a love like that. So far there hadn't been anybody that I could share my complete self with. Letting someone into who you were was one thing and telling them that you were a creature of the night was another. And there wasn't like there was supernatural Tinder.

The Sun had dropped in the afternoon sky. We still had a few hours left of daylight. Coming out here and just sitting while in your thoughts was one of my favorite pastimes. I didn't want to ruin the magic of this place so I kept it to once a month minimum.

With my notebook in my lap, I jotted down some ideas on how to fix things with Scott. None of them seemed exceptionally amazing, but I had limited options to work with.

Liam headed for the house with an obvious erection. "Shouldn't have played Chicken." He shook his head in light amusement.

I laughed. "Lesson learned."

He grinned before he disappeared inside.

Scott jogged up the sand in my direction.

I tried not to ogle him. His hand pushed back slick black hair, water dripped down his deliciously tan pecs and abs. And his swim trunks didn't hide his little Scott so well as they clung to his body.

My eyes averted back to my notebook and I flipped to a new page in case he caught a peek.

He grabbed his towel from the lake chair beside me. "What's going on with you?" He toweled off to my disappointment.

I tapped the pen against the notebook flat against my stomach. "Nothing,"

He made a disapproving noise at the back of his throat. "I don't believe that." He dropped into the chair next to me, his gaze fell heavy on my face.

I looked at him.

"You love to swim," He started. "So why are you being little miss antisocial all of a sudden?"

My shoulders shrugged. "I come here often. Today, I guess, I wanted to write."

His honest brown eyes searched mine, he didn't believe me. He leaned closer. "Next time we play Chicken you're on my team,"

I automatically leaned closer. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

His grin turned into a chuckle. "Maybe you're right. Temptation and all." His sarcasm not lost on me.

I knew he was joking, but I couldn't keep the amused shock off my face.

He took the opportunity to grab my notebook and shot up from the chair. "Let's see what's on your mind, Lia."

Shit.

My heart dropped, my body felt the heat of embarrassment. I went after him. "Give it back."

He flipped back a page and read over the words that I had no intention of anyone seeing.

"Scott!" I reached for it, but he had already seen enough.

His eyes met mine, this time uncertainty rang in them. "'Tell Scott that that night meant nothing and pretend it never happened'." He handed the book back to me.

Humiliation washed over me like a tidal wave as I took it.

I'd never seen him disappointed in me, but now I felt the weight of it.

His brow arched. "Well, are you going to say it?"

My heart slammed against my chest. No words would come out of my mouth. I didn't want to say those words to him at all, they were just an option but he had seen it and that was all that mattered. I had hurt him.

He backed away until he turned for the house.

The cat was out of the bag now. I knew Theo and Liam had heard it. And if Stiles' stillness a few feet away meant anything, he had heard it, too.

Theo and Lydia made their way to me with guarded eyes.

"How about we go for a walk, just the three of us?"

Minutes later we strolled through the woods.

"So..." Theo started. "I think it's safe to say we all know now."

Lydia's eyes rolled. "The question is how are you going to fix it?"

I shrugged. "I didn't know I had to have a contingency plan to fix the talk with him that was supposed to fix things between us. I mean, I didn't expect him to grab my notes and read it."

"Well, he did, so I expect dinner to be awkward," Theo added.

A sigh left me.

"I think the real question is do you like Scott?" Lydia posed.

Before the trip, I would've said no. Flat out no. He was one of my closest friends. Hell, he was like a brother to me before that fateful night of our hookup. The second I laid eyes on him that answer wasn't so black and white in my head anymore.

"There goes your answer." Theo hung his arm around my shoulders.

I looked at Lydia for clarification.

She shrugged. "I'm still mad I'm just now finding out about this today, you're on your own."

My lips pursed. "I deserve that." My hand reached for hers. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Her hand took mine.

"In my defense, I didn't even want to tell Theo but he gave me some of his hooch and I spilled the tea."

She waved it off. "Now I know and I couldn't believe I didn't think of it sooner. Not because you two were the only single ones left by senior year, it just makes sense."

"Does it?" I questioned.

"Yes," They said together.

Well, their minds were made up. That just left mine. But I wasn't stupid enough to believe the decision would come overnight. Even if I did like Scott in more ways that I wanted to admit that didn't mean we should start dating. If he liked me back it didn't mean we were well suited for each other like these two seemed to think. Just because we were friends first didn't equate to a perfect relationship or one that would work.

"Speaking of," I looked to Theo. "Lydia has something to tell you."

We looked at her.

Her dimples popped out as she tried to hide her excitement. "I'm pregnant."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. "Really?"

She nodded with a budding grin. "Yeah."

"It's Stiles' right?"

She laughed. "Of course."

He attacked her with a hug, picked her up and swung her around.

"Careful," I advised.

He placed her down in uncertainty. "Is it okay?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." She glanced at me and grinned with mischief in her eyes. "So Liam has really grown up, huh?"

Theo nodded. "Yeah, I guess. He was going to bring up this guy he's dating, but I guess the guy backed out last minute."

Lydia and I locked eyes and grinned.

"Sure, that's what happened." She said.

He cut his eye at her. "What that's supposed to mean?"

"Have you met this so called boyfriend?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he was nice." He got out his phone and pulled a picture. "This is him."

Her mouth dropped open.

I couldn't hide my laugh. "Please tell me you see what I see?" I asked him.

"No, what?"

Lydia reached over to smack his chest. "He looks just like you."

His eyes squinted at the pic. He zoomed in. "Maybe there's a small resemblance."

"He could be your doppelganger." I pointed out. "I've even seen you wear that shirt."

His forehead creased in thought. "Okay, so what's the big deal?"

Lydia and I stayed silent with smug looks on our faces.

"You two aren't actually implying that Liam likes me, are you?"

Our silence spoke volumes.

A breathy laugh came from him. "That's ridiculous. Like not even remotely possible."

Lydia linked arms with me. "You want to head back?"

"Yeah,"

We turned around.

"Guys, that's not funny." He called but didn't follow.

I hoped he stayed behind to process the idea and sift through their interactions.

The two of them were like two peas in a pod. The moment Liam graduated from high school was the moment I noticed how he felt about Theo. Maybe he had always felt that way or maybe he was just more obvious about it after he felt like an actual adult.

When we got back to the house I hadn't expected the conversation to completely stop as we walked into the kitchen. The boys had showered and changed, they gathered around the island.

Scott walked out the back door without a word or look my way.

Stiles held a sour expression while Liam said, "We're gonna start on dinner." They shuffled out in awkwardness.

I didn't look at Lydia to confirm she witnessed that.

Her hand on my shoulder was enough confirmation.

We dredged upstairs to our respective rooms to shower the outdoors off.

I took my time in the shower, not ready to face the inevitable conflict outside. I knew the guys would be on Scott's side. Lydia and Theo would be loyal to me, but I hated that this thing between us would potentially make our friends pick sides.

I blow dried my hair to stall a little longer and took a while to pick out the perfect outfit that said I wanted to look nice, but I wasn't doing it for you, but would it be so bad if I was. That was a hard one to put together, so I settled on a maroon tank top and shorts.

By the time I got outside Lydia was sitting on Stiles' lap while they spoke in hushed whispers in between their annoyingly cute kisses. Theo had found his way back and helped Scott by the grill while Liam chopped veggies on the other end of the grill.

Everyone looked up to greet me. Everyone except Scott.

His back stayed turned toward me.

I grabbed a beer from the cooler and flopped back onto the wickered couch. I sat there not sure of what to do or say. This was my lakehouse dammit and I felt like an outsider in it.

Luckily, my phone rang. Rick's face popped up.

I took the out and answered. "Hey, what's up?"

The sound of a car door shutting filled the background. It also sounded close. Too close.

"Turns out I couldn't say no to a lake house vacation,"

I stilled. "You're here?"

Everyone looked at me again.

Scott's back stiffened.

He chuckled through the phone. "Kinda. Hope the invitation was still open."

"Yeah," I rose. "Totally." I hung up. "So Rick is here," I said before I jogged into the house to meet him. I ran toward him for a hug.

He picked me up for a tight embrace. "Hey, punkin."

So I think out of the history of breakups ours ended the best way possible.

We pulled away.

"You can put your things upstairs, we're short on rooms so you'll have to stay we me."

He waved it off. "That's fine."

I was suddenly glad that I had one more person on my team so to speak.

"Come join us once you're settled. We're out on the patio. Dinner will be ready in a bit."

He patted his stomach. "Great, I'm starving." He flung his bag over his shoulder and jogged up the stairs with the same energy he displayed on the field.

I returned to the patio with a little more pep in my step.

"Should I make more food?" Scott asked without looking at me.

My head shook. "No, not necessary. He'll pick off my plate."

He probably packed a slew of protein for his shakes.

Scott grunted.

I guess, he didn't like that answer.

Lydia tapped my knee with her bare foot. Her brow rose as she waited for an explanation.

I waved it off. It wasn't like she didn't know Rick was gay. Nothing was going to happen between us obviously.

Liam shot me a curious look. "I was going to ask you how Rick was, slipped my mind."

Scott turned around to finally look at me, his eyes held none of the softness he was known for. "I thought you said he wasn't coming?"

Taken off guard by the sudden eye contact, I looked away. "He just showed up."

Rick walked through the doors. "Kinda sounds like there wasn't enough room." His eyes found mine.

"No, I just didn't think you were coming."

He plopped down beside me, his arm rested on the back of the couch behind me. "Sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise."

Stiles reached out his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Stiles."

Rick shook his hand. "Yeah, I've seen pictures. Nice to meet you, man."

Lydia grinned awkwardly. "Hi."

Theo laughed.

I shot him a dirty look, then looked at Liam. "Liam, how's Thomas?"

That shut up Theo.

Liam looked up from the vegetables. "Cool, I guess." He turned his attention back to his task.

Theo smirked at my failed attempt.

Dinner was eaten in almost complete silence, the scraping of forks and knives hitting plates irritated my ears.

"So..." Liam pondered over a beer. "How about a game of cards?"

Theo cracked a grin at him. "What are you, ten?" His gaze spanned over us. "Truth or dare."

My eyes narrowed at him. He was trying to get me back for forcing him to see Liam differently.

"It sounds like you're the ten-year-old here." Liam shot back.

He turned his gray eyes onto the youngster. "Who gave you a beer?"

Laughter went around as Liam blushed.

Liam gave him the finger.

Theo's gaze lingered on him a little longer than necessary.

I snorted a laugh.

Liam shot a daggered glare at me, knowing I couldn't keep my big mouth shut. He wasn't wrong.

He gave a tight grin. "Alright, how about Never Have I Ever. I'll go first." He leaned forward on his knees.

I internally groaned but mentally prepared myself for how awful I could feel this game would turn out.

"Never have I ever kissed Scott."

Scott shot him a look.

Lydia took a sip of her water.

I'd be lying if I didn't say a bit of jealousy coursed through me. We never did that actually.

My head tilted in a smug fashion, he hadn't won with that move.

His eyes rolled.

Theo cleared his throat dramatically. "Never have I ever had a crush on someone here."

Everyone tipped back.

I gave Theo a raised brow when he didn't drink.

"Crap," He took a swig. "Forgot about that." He said referring to his early thing for me.

So far I was two for two.

Then it was Scott's turn and I felt the swarm of butterflies in my stomach.

"Never have I ever jumped to conclusions and screwed someone over."

Eyes feel heavy on me.

Admitting it was the first step, so I took a drink.

Rick did, too.

Stiles looked like he didn't want to play at all. "Never have I ever..." He got his thinking face on. "Been a girl." He said lamely.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Lydia and I drank.

Lydia was about to go when Scott said, "Never have I ever fucked Stiles,"

Lydia peeked at me as we drank. This wasn't looking good for me. And that was a low blow. There was nothing I could do about that. Stiles and I were a thing way back when before any of this was in the foreseeable future.

She winked at me. "Never have I ever had high expectations of someone and got mad when they didn't feel the same way," She gave a sassy glare at Scott.

He gave a tight grin but drank nonetheless.

I didn't want to go, but I figured if I used my powers for good then maybe it could be a jumping off point for a much-needed conversation.

I sat up a little straighter. My gaze fell directly on Scott. "Never have I ever been an insensitive friend that should've talked you like a normal person, but was too afraid to do it." I took the drink as he looked at me.

His eyes searched my face, but he didn't say anything or gave me any sign that he forgave me.

Theo shook his head. "Nah, that doesn't count. Do over."

A smug grin came to my face as I said, "Never have I ever been gay for someone here."

His amusement fell as he stiffened.

Liam chuckled and threw one back.

Theo looked at him in question.

He pointed at Stiles. "As soon as I realized I was gay I had a crush on Stiles."

Dammit. That wasn't the confession I wanted.

"Stiles?" Theo and Lydia said with scrunched up faces.

Stiles looked offended. "Hey,"

Lydia turned to him with an apologetic grin, then planted a kiss on his lips.

I sensed Theo's jealousy and I was sure Liam could, too.

I'm sure he was just a jumbled mess of confusion and heightened emotions because there was no way he would've said, "Never have I ever been pregnant." with a clear mind.

My mouth dropped open.

Lydia stilled in Stiles' lap.

Stiles gave a nervous laugh when Lydia drank. "What?"

Tears formed in her green eyes and she ran into the house with her hand over her mouth.

I stood. "Real classy, Theo." I raced after her.

I knew that stupid game was a bad idea. We never should've played it. There were too many secrets between us that formed through long separation. We weren't as close as we once were.

Lydia was in their room with her face on the pillows as she cried.

I went and laid beside her. "I'm so sorry, hon."

She turned to me for a hug. "I'm terrified. I don't even know if I want to have this baby, I'm only twenty-two."

My hand smoothed back her hair. "That's why you have to talk to Stiles, let him know where you're at."

She nodded.

I stayed with her long enough to be a good friend, then I peeled away. "I'm going to get Stiles, he needs to be up here with you right now."

"Okay," She said in between sobs.

I was aware that Stiles had the right to be shocked, especially finding out the way he did, but I was still on the warpath.

I stomped out to the patio where they talked about it. My eyes glared at Stiles. "Stiles, I swear to God if you don't go upstairs to talk to Lydia right now I will kick your ass." I threatened.

He nodded vigorously, then stumbled off to do so.

Liam smacked Theo on the back of the head.

He gave him a look.

"You did an asshole thing," Liam said, then walked off.

Theo stood, his eyes finally found mine. "Look, I shouldn't have said that."

Disappointment rang in mine. "Yeah, you shouldn't have."

He gave a sad nod, then went after Liam.

Scott didn't waste any time in wandering off away from us.

Rick blew out a breath. "So are your friends always this dramatic?"

I nodded. "You don't know the half."

He tried to lighten the mood by making me laugh by reminiscing on some of our best moments as a couple. It actually worked.

Stiles eventually came down to let us know him and Lydia was going out for some privacy.

Theo and Liam found their way back to us with Scott in tow. He surprisingly had a grin on his face that he tried to hide.

What had they talked about?

"So, Rick," Scott started. "It was nice of you to make it up here for your girl."

I stilled. My eyes rolled.

He knew.

Rick grinned but looked confused. He looked down at me and understood. "Malia?"

Theo stood. "How about we go for a ride into town for some things I forgot? Rick, you wanna tag along?"

He nodded, grateful for the opportunity. "Yeah."

"We'll be back." Liam looked between Scott and I. "Whenever."

They pulled off in one of their cars and left the two of us alone.

Beyond the point of being sensible, I got up and retreated to the sky deck.

A few moments later Scott joined me, his silence just as heavy as words.

"We broke up, okay?" I forced out.

His forehead creased. "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

My head shook. "I panicked," My eyes found his. "When I saw you I didn't expect to feel like this." I lowered my gaze with that confession.

"And what way is that?"

"I think you know."

He huffed. "Lia, if I knew do you think we would be having this conversation?"

My eyes snapped to his. "I can't stop thinking about you. Is that what you wanted to hear, Scott?"

After that night he had been on my mind heavy, but I never allowed my mind to take it to those places.

His eyes narrowed as he assessed me. He looked away with a sexy half smirk.

"Well?" I asked.

His brow arched when his eyes fell back on me. "Well, ever since that night I haven't stop thinking about you either."

My eyes softened. When I spoke my voice came out in a hushed whisper. "Really?"

He nodded with a wry grin. "Dammit, Lia. You're like a virus. Once you infected me you were in my DNA."

A smug smile came to my face. "Huh," My eyes turned light and flirty. "A little dramatic, don't you think?" And I didn't think that was factually correct, but I didn't say that because I understood his point.

He laughed as his elbows leaned forward on his knees, his gaze didn't waver.

With our confessions between us, heat went back and forth.

Honestly, I had masturbated several times with that night on my mind. And maybe I thought about it when Rick wasn't doing it for me in that department. How he managed to go through with that was commendable. Poor gay.

Looking at Scott next to me I could appreciate his crooked jaw with the cute little mole, the cut an inch underneath his left eye. Those lips that up until today knew exactly what to say to make me feel better.

Would it be so wrong to test the waters further? I mean, it was summer. And 2017. I could have fun if I wanted to. It wasn't like he would object.

"Screw it," I said as a carefree attitude filled me. I got up and pushed him back in his chair so I could straddle his lap. I liked to think I matured since high school, since my first relationship, but if I wanted sex I shouldn't have to feel bad about wanting it or going for it.

His eyes danced in amusement and attraction.

My mouth descended on his with no mercy, my tongue fighting for dominance with an Alpha.

He grabbed my hips firmly, his hands slid to my ass and squeezed in a very non-Scott like manner.

I sucked on his tongue.

His instant erection poked into me as he groaned.

I moved my hips against him, wanting to get some release for the both of us.

He caught my bottom lip between his teeth and lightly nipped at it.

My breath caught in my throat, my eyes burned blue while a moan leaked out of me.

A smirk landed on his lips when we locked eyes.

It felt like we were trying to one-up each other. If he could make me cum I didn't care how petty it was.

I didn't think he'd be bold enough to do it, so I was the one that pulled his beautiful cock out and slid it up and down my slit to slicken it a bit.

He watched in hunger and bit back a moan.

I grinned as I sunk down onto it.

The moment our eyes met this became a real experience. We weren't just having a quickie on the sky deck. We were sharing a very real moment that I don't think either of us thought we ever would.

With him completely in me we both cried out in pleasure.

My hips moved up and down, my head flew back in an attempt to hold in the nasty sounds I wanted to make.

His hand caressed up my neck until he held my cheek, he brought up my head to get me to look at him.

I tried not to think about how intimate this was. Let's not pretend that most sex nowadays was anything other than a booty call. Unless it was with someone that meant something to you, someone that could see straight into you, and make you laugh like nobody else.

Scott grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

He pulled me toward him for another kiss, which made me slow down my movements.

We enjoyed a nice grind session.

He ripped my shorts off in a dominant manner, his thick thumb ran over my clit.

My walls tightened around him. "Oh fuck," I breathed against his mouth.

His free arm wrapped around my back to pull me closer, his muscled legs planted firmly on the deck. Those sexy brown eyes burned into mine before he powerfully thrust into me.

A poor excuse for a whimper left me, but I couldn't collect myself enough to tell him how much I liked it.

He slammed deep into me over and over again, his thumb hadn't left my clit at all.

I was trying to hold off because if I let go I couldn't promise that the whole lake wouldn't hear me. My arms rested on his shoulders while my hands tugged at his hair.

His moans and hot breath on my neck only brought me that much closer. He looked up at me. "If you need to cum then cum." I guess he could tell that I held back.

I gave a little nod. Under no circumstances had I imagined actual sex with Scott would be this good. Sure, I fantasized a bit after that night, but it was just that. A fantasy. This was real and happening, and amazing.

My walls squeezed his cock in the best way possible. My breath came fast and ragged.

He leaned up to brush his lips against mine. "Cum for me, Lia." It wasn't a suggestion.

On command, wave after wave of ecstasy hit me as we shared one breath.

He grunted as he continued to slam in me with slower motions. "Goddamn, you feel incredible." His hips bucked, his groan made me cum again.

My teeth took his lip in mine this time to ride out my second orgasm.

Holy cock shit fuck me in the ass. That was amazing. It had been a long time since I had sex like that, if ever. Most guys didn't know what they were doing, they thought they did. What it really boiled down to was every girl was different and more often than not we were afraid to speak up about our sexual desires so we just went along with whatever with none the wiser.

He laid back, his breath labored. A lazy grin adorned his face. "I did well."

My eyes playfully rolled. "You did okay."

"Really?" He moved inside of me. "Do I need to further convince you?"

Oh my God. He was still hard. And it still felt incredible.

I gave a tight head shake with a forced grin. "Mhmm,"

He wore a smirk. "What was that?" His eyes glowed Alpha red. He moved his hips and at this angle, he hit my g-spot.

"Nhn-" I pressed my lips together.

"Use your words." He found this highly amusing.

I was downright foul-mouthed in bed. Remembering that everyone went out and wouldn't be back for some time I let the words fall from my mouth.

"I think you need to fuck me harder,"

We shared a look with the knowledge that for some time now this was what we both wanted, maybe even before that night happened.

He didn't waste any time in pushing me down on the end of the lake chair while he was still inside me. With my legs open for him, his thick cock rammed into me in a way that made my eyes roll back into my head.

"How's that for harder?" He said as he kissed up my neck.

I made a noise I'd never made before during sex. I could feel his smile against my skin.

My arms held onto his ass because girls liked butt's too, so I didn't need to explain why I cupped that ass.

"Ah, just like that," I said into his ear.

He growled.

This was a side of Scott McCall I never thought I'd see. I think I was in shock to really process it, but I knew that I liked it. I liked it a lot. Especially if he was going to give me three orgasms in one day.

He pressed a hot kiss to my mouth, raised on his hands to look down at me as I writhed under him. "Did you think about my cock when you were with Rick?"

I nodded shamelessly. "God yessss!"

Dark satisfaction sat in his eyes while he looked me dead in mine. "Tell me what you want, Lia."

"For you to keep fucking me like that. Uhhh, your cock is soooo good." I whined.

"I know," He said as he ripped my tank top over my head. His mouth went straight for my nipple.

An orgasm crashed down on me when he bit into the bud. "Scott!" I moaned loudly. "Ohh yes!"

"God, you're so wet." He grunted.

I gave an exhausted laugh in the afterglow of all the pleasure he gave me. My legs wrapped around his ass while he continued to work in and out of me. Who knew Scott McCall, Beacon Hill's resident puppy was a sex God.

We finished up then showered to ward off suspicion before the others got back.

I slipped on my comfy beige sweater and blue jeans with a pair of strappy sandals. My hair went back in a clipped bun while a few curled tendrils framed my face. I put on a light layer of foundation and mascara and that was it. Well, besides my dusty pink lipstick. I headed for the stairs.

We met in the middle.

"After you," He offered with a teasing grin that I once thought to be innocent. There was nothing innocent about him. Not after he dicked me down like that.

I went to the kitchen. "I'm craving chocolate. Post sex must."

He followed with a weird expression.

"What?"

"You've called me plenty of times craving chocolate."

I laughed. "Before your head explodes half of those were probably during my period."

That seemed to make him feel better.

My head shook at him. "How about s'mores?"

He perked up. "Totally down for that,"

I grabbed the graham crackers, chocolate, and tossed the bag of marshmallows at him.

He followed behind with the bag in between his teeth.

I snorted a laugh. "Don't get any ideas,"

"No promises," He sat as we bypassed the two wooden chairs and sat directly in front of the fireplace.

I placed a few logs inside, started it up, then grabbed two old wire coat hangers for us to stick the marshmallows on. This was honestly the best way of roasting them inside the house. It wasn't that dirty like a branch and it was long enough that we didn't have to be up close to the fire.

Scott had turned on the lamps around the house with the sun falling lower in the sky.

This was my favorite house that Peter turned over to me. Scott and I had had a handful of great conversations here in front of this fireplace surrounded in limestone tiling.

We set our ingredients on the fireplace stoop.

I was too excited for these. "Hmmm," I moaned with the first s'more in my mouth. "Almost as good as sex."

His brow arched daringly.

Old habits died hard, I laughed with my mouth open.

"You're so gross." He tried to hide his smile.

He wasn't complaining earlier, but I didn't say that. Mostly because I didn't know what we were or where we stood at the moment, and I didn't want to ruin the moment by talking about it.

His coat hanger knocked into mine in the fireplace on purpose.

"Hey,"

He gave me a cute side eye.

I knocked my hanger into his.

"Don't touch my mellow,"

"Oh, you touched mine first."

He snorted. "Can't argue there," He blew out his minor fire and made dirty eyes at it.

A hearty laugh came from me. "Did you just make sex eyes at your marshmallow?" I teased.

"Yeah," He admitted without shame. "You got a problem with that?"

My hands raised in surrender. "If that's what you're into."

He winked.

My mind went to all of our memories and my heart warmed. "Hey, do you remember your birthday that Theo got us drunk and I convinced you to get a tattoo on your ass?"

His eyes narrowed at my antics. "How could I forget?" His amusement rose. "I had to explain why there was a butterfly on my right cheek for the past two years."

I thoroughly enjoyed that fact. "Can I see it?"

His head shook. "I'm not showing my butt, Lia. You have to earn that."

We both knew I was going to see that tattoo one way or another before the trip ended.

Part of me wondered why I had never thought of Scott in that way before the last six months and I wondered if we hadn't been together that night would we be like this right now?

I felt his gaze on me. I turned to look at him. "What?"

He gave me his famous dimpled grin that I didn't realize how much I liked on him until today. "You have chocolate all over your face." He shook his head. "Some things never change."

My hand went to wipe it away.

"Here," He leaned forward to rub his thumb over the spot next to my mouth, the same thumb that rubbed delicious circles into my clit earlier.

My mouth grew sensitive from his touch.

"There," He ran his thumb over my cheek. "Perfect." He sat back like he hadn't just made my heart do a set of burpees.

I could easily blame the color in my cheeks on the flames, but we both knew it wasn't that.

We stared at each other and smiled.

"Lia," He said with a heavy tone. "About earlier-"

We were interrupted by the others as they filed into the house.

His eyes closed in frustration.

I guess we weren't having that conversation.

"Is that s'mores I smell?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Scott called. "We're in here."

Everyone came into view, surprised to find us in the cozy setting.

"The house is still standing," Liam commented. "Nice."

Whether he was implying we'd tear it down in an epic showdown or sexcapades I wasn't sure, so I didn't comment on it.

They came to sit with us and joined in the smores making process.

Scott's eyes met mine. "Later," He mouthed.

I nodded.

Laughter soon filled the atmosphere along with teasing chatter. It was like the childish game earlier didn't happen. We were all back to normal. Kind of. Ish. There was definitely something notably different in the air, but it wasn't something we all couldn't put aside for the night to enjoy ourselves. It felt like old times except there was no big bad to take down.

This time it was our hearts on the line and not our lives.

I turned from Lydia to say something to Scott to find him already watching me.

He smiled.

My heart dipped and I smiled back.

A/N: Worth continuing? I wouldn't make this extremely long. Like I'll Keep Your Number Saved it'll be between five to ten chapters probably. Please let me know if yall like this or not. At this point I can't refrain from writing Scalia smut so this chapter just happened. Probably was too soon, but not every fic can have the same let's wait for the perfect moment dynamic. And like yall saw the 6B trailer (I hope) Malia's about to get dicked down and I'm all about it. I think yall can imagine the amount of fangirling Etherealmindss (Smoke And Mirrors: Scalia, Thiam) and I did when it dropped.


	2. Don't Let Me DownDon't Play

The song for this chapter is Alex Aiono - Don't Let Me Down AND because I couldn't not have this song for Malia's rage fest later Halsey - Don't Play

MALIA'S POV:

I woke with drool on my face.

There was a pool of precum in between my legs.

Damn Scott.

I took a cold shower to get my head straight. We were going to have to talk to today. We had to be on the same page. I feared that he wasn't.

Feeling the need to cover up today, I went with navy corduroy jeans and jean cut off button down. I put on some makeup and did a loose fishtail french braid, then rubbed on some cinnamon and vanilla oil on my pulse points.

Walking down the stairs and seeing the openness of this place gave me a breath of fresh air. Once in the kitchen, I brewed some coffee and started on breakfast. I put on some music to get my hips swaying, I sang a few bars here and there.

I flipped a flapjack when I felt hands spread across my stomach as a body pressed into mine.

Scott's scent hit me and I almost moaned. No, I did. Totally moaned.

He kissed the space between my neck and shoulder with a grin. "Morning."

"Mor-mhm." I cleared my throat to flip the other flapjacks. "Morning."

He made a noise low in his throat. "Damn, you smell good." His nose rubbed against the skin.

I definitely came a little bit.

I playfully pushed him away. "Stop before I burn these and you won't have any breakfast." I glanced back at him with a look over my shoulder.

He smirked. "Am I that distracting?"

"How about you make yourself useful and put some bacon on," I suggested.

"Yes, ma'am."

My head shook, but I bit my lip to hide my grin. I still think he saw anyway.

He bent over to find the bacon in the fridge.

I took the time to take him in.

He wore a loosely fitted Henley with blue jeans. He looked tousled and relaxed. And so sexy.

After yesterday I couldn't help but see him that way. I couldn't ever go back to ignoring that fact or how he made me feel. My transition into liking him might've been a little fast, but that was because I already did before we fucked.

He caught me staring and winked.

I looked away and blushed.

He gave a light laugh as he came to cook beside me. His gaze kept going to my face and he kept looking away when I looked at him. When I finally just stared at him full on he gave me a mock glare with a raised brow.

A laugh bubbled out of me.

He wore a dimpled smile.

"You're in a good mood," I concluded once I started on the eggs.

He gave a half shrug. "Is that a crime?" He gazed down at me with light in his romance eyes.

"No, it'll just take some time to get used to you smiling. You were always so doom and gloom in high school."

"Not all the time, not when we were hanging out."

My heart stilled for a moment. I felt a tug pull at my lips. "Ninety-nine percent of the time you were all 'I'm Scott McCall, I have to save everyone. The town of Beacon Hills is my responsibility. I'm the Alpha, it's all on me'." I imitated his voice.

He snorted a laugh. "That was a bad impression. My voice doesn't sound anything like that."

"Maybe not," I cracked a grin. "But it's hard to imitate a sexy, raspy voice when-"

He raised both brows.

"Shut up," I dismissed.

"No, go ahead. You were saying how sexy my voice was." He poked at the bacon.

My eyes rolled. "No comment."

We finished cooking in comfortable silence with the building tension of our inevitable talk.

We ate at the kitchen table with our food and coffee between us along with a mountain of other things.

He bit into a piece of bacon and gestured toward the flapjacks. "I think you overcooked them a little. They're dry."

"Your mom's dry." I took a sip of coffee.

He met my gaze, his tongue danced to clean the inside of his mouth. He refrained from laughing even though I could tell he wanted to.

I felt a little bad so I asked, "How is she? I haven't seen her in ages."

"Good. Her and Argent are about to move out of state this month."

I nodded. "It's about time."

"She asked about you the other day,"

I chewed on my eggs. "What did you tell her?"

He glanced around the house. "That you and Rick were doing great."

My eyes locked with his. "What are you going to tell her now?"

"What do you want me to tell her?" His mouth held a tint of amusement.

 _What do you want me to tell her?_

"That we're having fun?"

His eyes stared into mine.

"I mean, it's summer. You're cool with that, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah,"

I could hear the dip in his voice, but I pushed it from my mind while we finished breakfast.

The others trickled down when we cleared our plates.

"Thanks for breakfast," Theo said.

Lydia practically attacked the food. "I'm starving."

Stiles laughed at her. "Slow down,"

She shot him a dirty look that shut him up.

"Where's Liam?" I asked Theo with a teasing grin.

He gave me a narrowed eye glare. "How should I know?"

Scott laughed, then covered it with a cough when Theo turned his glare on him.

Stiles and Lydia laughed at him.

"Fuck off," He muttered, then poured a glass of orange juice.

My head shook at him. "Alright, I'm going for a walk." I looked at Scott. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure," He ran his hand through his already tousled hair. "You guys want to come?"

Stiles perked up. "Yeah, give me a minute to-"

"Actually," I interrupted. "I wanted it to be just the two of us." I gave Stiles a tight grin. "Sorry."

Lydia snorted. "Burn."

"Just eat your twenty cinnamon rolls."

She raised a finger at him but continued on her fourth.

"So are you two like boning now?" Theo asked he gestured between us.

Scott held his arms out. "Dude," He warned. He headed for the door.

I followed after him, shot a look over my shoulder at Theo, and nodded.

He refrained from laughing but choked on his orange juice.

We ended up on a trail not too far from the house. There was a gentle breeze out that blew the smell of Earth and nature through the trees. The Sun was hiding today.

"So," His hands were shoved into his jeans pockets. "What did you want to talk about?"

I raised my brow but kept my gaze forward. "I can't just want to hang out with you? I haven't seen you in months."

"Yeah, but you shot Stiles down. I figured you wanted to talk about something private."

"Like us?"

He looked down at me.

I looked up at him. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it?"

"I said I was." He moved a pace ahead.

He definitely wasn't.

"Okay, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine."

He shook his head. "Nah, we're good."

My lips pressed together, but I let it go. "Okay, then we can just hang out like old times."

"You mean when you were mean to me and pressured me into doing things?" He graced me with a smile.

I gaped at him. My hand shoved him a few feet away. "Hey, I never pressured you into doing anything."

"Really?" He came back to me. "How about when I said I didn't have a high tolerance for spice and you made me eat wasabi on a ghost pepper?"

My laugh echoed through the trees. I keeled over from the memory.

"You said because I was Mexican I had to toughen up."

" _Come on, don't puss out. Do it, McCall."_

My eyes leaked from hysterical laughter.

"You liked that, didn't you?" He teased.

I stood upright with a nod. "You couldn't feel your tongue for hours."

He shook his head at me. "I trusted the wrong person."

I walked closer to him. "I'll try not to steer you wrong again. At least until the end of the trip."

He gave me a disbelieving look. "Doubtful." His mouth held a slight grin.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Scott." I nudged him. "Probably still really bored in my cave."

"Probably." He nudged me back with soft eyes and adorably sexy dimples.

I stared at him in honest appreciation.

"What's that look in your eye?"

My face cracked into a smile. "Anyone ever tell you that you have a Hispanic James Dean vibe?"

Shock ran across his face. "Does that mean you want to be my Elizabeth Taylor?"

"My middle name is Elizabeth." I played along.

His eyes smiled at me. "I know." Confidence filled his voice.

He did know. He knew a lot about me that I never would've imagined I'd share with anybody when I was first turned back. Who would've thought I'd have a crush on Scott McCall all these years later?

"We've got one more year left of college." He started. "After that, it's hello big, scary world." He blew out a breath. "I don't know if I'm ready for it."

My forehead crinkled together. " _You_? Are you kidding me?"

He looked at me with question.

"You're Scott freaking McCall. You of all people are ready for the world. You've already slain your demons, protected everybody, and you're still standing. You can do anything." The certainty I had in him surfaced in everything I had.

The look in his eyes made me question the extent of his feelings for me. I know he said he hadn't stopped thinking about me since our night together, but that could mean a lot of things. He insisted he was okay with our arrangement. Was I an idiot to believe him? Did he want more? Well, if he did I didn't know if I was the right person to give it to him.

I cleared my throat, my gaze fell forward. "Even if you don't think you're ready, you are."

We strolled on in comfortable silence.

It was beautiful out here. I loved that I could come here to escape the stress of the city, school, and my life once in awhile. I loved that I could share that with the pack, even if they weren't all here.

"I'm glad you're here," I muttered. "I was actually kind of worried you wouldn't come."

"Because of that night?" He glanced at me, then turned his gaze toward the lake yards away. "You're overestimating yourself." His tone casual and light.

I still made a face at the back of his head.

A light drizzle fell through the treetops. I shed my shirt and jeans, today I hadn't worn underwear. My inner coyote propelled me forward for a full on run.

"What are you doing?" He called after me.

"Come find out,"

He ran after me. "Malia, you're naked. I don't want anyone to see you."

I almost laughed. "They won't." As I ran faster I started the shift into my coyote self. I could smell his surprise here.

"Lia,"

The rain pelted into my fur while my legs pushed forward in the most freeing way possible.

We ran for miles it seemed like, him by my side the whole time. I let out a few howls into the air. I was rarely like this with anybody, primarily Scott. It was humbling to know that this could've been my life if he hadn't found me and made his mission to help me.

My coyote heart wanted to reach out to his. I was loyal to Scott to a fault. I would always be loyal to him.

I looked up at him.

His eyes found mine and ringed red.

Mine turned blue.

He didn't care that he was soaked, the liberated glint in his eyes said it all.

That was what I wanted for him.

A gunshot sounded in the air.

He stopped automatically.

Filled with the need to protect the Alpha, to protect Scott, I kept on for the threat.

"Lia," He called.

A scent came my way, soon after a man in hunting gear and a shot gun appeared.

I growled at him.

He pointed the barrel of the gun at me with excitement in his eyes.

Scott rushed forward. "What are you doing?!"

"About to mount this mutt on my wall. Your welcome. Now get." He spat out brown spit from the dip in his lower lip.

My lips snarled at him.

"Don't shoot, she's with me,"

He looked at Scott. "Huh?"

"She's mine, she's my pet, okay? We were just exercising."

The guy didn't look any less determined to put my head on his wall.

I growled at him louder this time.

"Malia," Scott cautiously headed our way. "Be easy." He lowered to the ground, his hand ran through my fur reassuringly. His voice held no tremble of fear, but I could smell it roll off of him. Not really for himself, but for me.

I couldn't help but lean into it with a whimper. My head nudged into his lap. It felt so good to have someone else love you like this. You could always tell if the person had good intentions or not, at least, as an animal. I didn't doubt Scott's ability to get us out of this mess.

So I crawled the rest of the way into his lap. My head against his chest.

He held me protectively to him. "She's quite well trained."

My paw went to his stomach and I released my claws.

He stilled.

The guy grunted. "I heard the howling and I didn't want to have to worry about my kids coming across it."

I turned my head toward him.

He had lowered the gun with apologetic eyes. He looked down at me. "Sorry...what did you say her name was?"

"Malia, she's a hand full."

He chuckled. "I bet." He lowered to touch me. "Sorry, Malia."

I growled at his hand.

He quickly pulled it back with a laugh. "She's a feisty little thing, how about that?"

"Tell me about it," Scott agreed. "But she's worth it." His hand rubbed between my ears.

I retracted my claws from his stomach and pushed him flat on his back to lick his face.

He laughed and let it happen.

"Yall seem close,"

I rolled onto my back with my paws in the air.

Scott rubbed my belly. "We're best buds."

"Where exactly did you get a coyote as a pet?"

I wanted to laugh so bad.

Scott locked eyes with me. "We sort of just found each other."

"Hmm," The guy observed us. "You seem a little too into her so I'm going to go." He retreated.

Scott watched him leave.

I shifted back with a cackle.

"Shh." He covered my mouth. "He'll hear you." He took off his wet shirt and covered me with it.

My hand went to his and I rested on his chest with tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.

"That was not funny," He admonished. "So not funny. You could've died." He held me to him.

I looked at him with my chin on bare chest. "But I didn't." I trailed a claw down his temple and cheek. "Because I'm your pet." My teeth clenched.

He smirked at me. "I only said it to get him to believe me. You're the one that jumped into my lap."

True.

My hand slid down his slick chest, then to his jean clad cock, and grabbed it.

He groaned, his eyes hard on mine.

I bit my lip. My leg swung over his lap so I could straddle him.

"Malia,"

I undid his jeans and pulled him out from his briefs.

"We don't have to," His voice strained.

My eyes stared into his as I sunk down on him. "I want you,"

His eyes turned red. He raised up to hold me to him, his hips thrust deep in me.

The rain had turned into a misty breeze that sent the smell of grilled food our way.

"Scott," I moaned into his shoulder.

He filled me up so good. I loved every inch of him inside of me.

He kissed the spot behind my ear, his warm breath tickled my skin deliciously.

My hands went around his shoulders like I was hugging him and I supposed I was.

The cold from the rain washed away from the heat of our bodies together. I couldn't ignore how intimate this felt.

Especially when he smoothed the wet hair out of my face, cupped my face tenderly, and planted soft but firm kisses on my lips. He made me feel special and important and loved.

That scared me, but I couldn't pull away from him, mentally or physically. He'd be crushed.

So I did what felt right.

I leaned into it. I opened up a bit for him emotionally and the second I did it felt like he was inside of my being spiritually.

Our eyes locked.

My orgasm knocked into me.

His eyes let me know that he had me so it was okay to let go.

I couldn't look at him when I threw my head back and moaned out. He was scaring me, but that was my fault as much as it was his.

His hand trailed down my neck leaving a path of fire its wake.

When I met his gaze he stared at me intently, something I was afraid to name lit his eyes. I prayed that it didn't run beyond admiration and caring. I wasn't ready for something that would run as deep as a love between us would. We were together in the realist sense and I couldn't pretend that it didn't scare me.

"Are you close?"

He stared at me, his eyes hunting mine. There was a stiffness that hadn't been there earlier.

"Scott?"

He grunted, but it wasn't in a sexy way. He continued to pound into me until he huffed and dumped me off his lap.

I scoffed.

"I can't do this," He slid his jeans back up. "Sorry," He ran back in the direction we came from.

"Scott!"

Unsure of what to do, I sat there for a while to contemplate my next move.

THEO'S POV:

Liam trotted down for breakfast a few minutes later with Rick behind him, the two of them laughed about something.

"Morning," He greeted.

"Hey, guys," Rick waved.

Lydia looked up from her pile of pancakes. "Mhhey,"

Stiles and I looked at each other and laughed.

Liam came to my side with a tight grin. "I think someone is trying to fuck," He whispered.

My eyes narrowed at Rick. He was cool yesterday and all, but he didn't need to come up on Liam. He was just a kid.

Rick cleared his throat. "What do you guys want to do today?"

"Liam and I were going to go fishing so," I said.

"Yeah, you can come along if you want?" He asked Rick.

Wait, what?

Rick grinned at him. "I'm in." He looked at Stiles and Lydia.

Stiles rubbed Lydia's belly. "I think this one is about to fall into a food coma and I want to be there to draw on her face." He gave a cheeky grin. "So it's just the three of you." His gaze went to mine and he laughed a little.

Lydia's hand went to her mouth as she shot up and ran up to stairs.

Stiles went after her. "See ya,"

I looked between the three of us left. This was not the plan for the day.

"Let's head out," Liam suggested.

So it was three of us in the speed boat. I hadn't anticipated I'd feel this pouty about having to share my time with Liam. This was Lydia and Malia's fault hands down.

Liam had no problem chatting with Rick as it should be, but I didn't like that. It was illogical. Rick was a person like everybody else. Liam could talk to him. I could talk to him. I just...I didn't like when Rick talked to Liam.

"So after that, I stopped eating banana pudding," Rick laughed.

Liam held his stomach as he bent over from laughter.

My mind was checked out of the conversation so I had no idea why Rick didn't like banana pudding. It raised questions for me so I did kind of want to know.

"How did you guys meet?" He asked.

I looked at Liam for an answer. How did we meet? In the mess of what our lives used to be, I couldn't recall our first encounter.

"He was the new kid in town, he knew Stiles and Scott from when he was younger," Liam started. "Stiles didn't trust him because he wanted to get with Malia back then and he was dating her at the time."

I recalled how yuck I used to be, then watched as Liam explained our friendship.

"I vividly remember hating you to the core because Hayden was...infatuated with you."

I grinned. "I was trying to get a rise out of you."

He smiled. "Well, it worked. I wanted to kill you. Literally."

"There were a few times you came close." I offered him a beer.

He reached for it, his fingers brushed mine.

My hand tingled where he touched. Trying to be friendly, I offered one to Rick.

He politely declined.

"Anyway, once the stress of school calmed down we just hung out more. We were in a tight situation and I don't think either of us trusted each other than we did after that night." He gestured toward me.

I nodded. "Yeah, once we got out from the hell of our hometown it was easier to be ourselves, a little more carefree."

Rick nodded. "So you two never dated?"

My eyebrows shot up. "Us? No way."

Liam laughed heartily. "Not a chance."

I looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"That you're pretty fucking straight the last time I recalled,"

My head shook. "I've been with guys before,"

He looked shocked. "Okay, that's new information."

Rick reached for the cooler. "I think I will get that beer."

All of a sudden there was a new tension in the air. Rick tried to lighten it but failed.

SCOTT'S POV:

I got out of the shower, needing to wash the grime off of me from the roll around the woods with Malia.

Just because I was a guy didn't mean I was up for a casual fuck. Was I not allowed to want something more from her? Sure, I'd had a few one night stands since college started, but there were none I had the same friendship and feelings for as I did Malia.

We didn't know what we were doing, that was obvious. What did she want from? Was it just sex to her? It meant nothing else? I could see it in her eyes that she didn't want the same things I wanted. And I wasn't down to be her summer fling.

She sat on the floor when I came out of the bathroom still in the clothes she left in.

"What the hell, McCall?" She stared forward.

I sighed. "What do you want from me?" I asked flat out.

She stayed silent.

"Right," I headed for the door.

"What's your problem?" She stood. "Ever since you got here you've been woe is me."

My brow arched. "Excuse me for not being a statue,"

"I'm not a statue." She defended. "I feel things."

"Yeah, just not for me," I muttered.

Her eyes softened. "Hey, that's not fair."

Damn right it wasn't.

"You know, I'm good. I'm fine. We don't need to talk about it."

She moved forward. "What about us?"

I stepped back. "There wasn't an us I was aware of. We're good. See you later." I grabbed my keys then stalked out the door.

LYDIA'S POV:

Stiles and I went on a lake stroll when everybody else left after I finished throwing up. I did not want him to hold my hair back or see that in any way, but he was adamant about being there.

Now we were laid out on the couch out on the sky deck. He had me between his legs.

"Do you think you were going to tell me if Theo hadn't outed you?" He asked for the millionth time.

I wasn't annoyed because I had kept it from him for like a month. He was insecure about it. Just as scared and unprepared as I was.

I traced patterns into his arm hair. "When I got as big as a balloon I would've hoped you'd notice."

He chuckled. "Here's hoping."

My fingers pulled on his arm hairs.

He yelped. "I'm kidding. You know I would. I noticed when you got a toe ring."

"Oh God," My hands covered my face. "Don't remind me."

His hand went to my bloated belly. "We'll get the baby one right away."

A laugh rumbled through me. "Screw you, Stilinski."

"Do I need to say it?"

I guess I did set myself up for that.

"Do you want to fight me cuz we can fight little mama," He joked.

I snickered. "If we race in sure I can beat you."

He scoffed. "I highly doubt that Lydia, I'm a trained FBI agent."

"Not a very good one," I shot back.

He stilled. "You don't mean that." His voice cracked.

Worried I hurt his feeling, I turned around. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was kidding."

His pout meant he didn't think I was.

"Honey," I tried to refrain from laughing. "You're adorably hot when you're mad, but please don't be mad at me."

He sighed. "Well, I am." He stared his honey eyes into mine. "I am mad at you. I'm mad at you because you could tell Malia and Theo but you couldn't tell me."

I stared at him.

"Am I that bad of a boyfriend that you thought you couldn't come to me with this?" The hurt evident in his voice.

I had to remind myself If the situation were reversed, I wouldn't know what to think or feel.

My hands went to his shoulders while my eyes gazed into his. "You're the best man that's ever happened to me, you know that. I didn't tell you because I was scared, it had nothing to do with you. I know we talked about it yesterday, but we're both so young." I shrugged. "I guess, I was just afraid that you didn't want to keep it."

"Or that I would?"

We stared at each other.

I nodded.

His hand patted my hip. "What do you want to do? Because I already know that I want to spend a good chunk of my life with you, whether we bring a child into that equation is up to you."

My eyes narrowed. "A good chunk? What, were you planning on dumping me when I turn thirty?"

"Precisely."

Knowing he was joking, my middle finger came in front of his face.

He pulled it away, then pressed his lips to mine, but we both started to laugh. "I love you,"

"I love you more," I said against his mouth.

SCOTT'S POV:

I hated to snag Stiles away from Lydia after they needed the time to reconnect about the pregnancy, but I needed someone on my side.

"Stiles,"

He looked up from playing cards with Lydia. "Hey, what's up? How'd the walk go?"

I gestured over my shoulder. "Can we go somewhere for a bit?" I tried to keep the emotion out of my voice.

They looked at each other.

She nodded. "Go hang out with your brother."

He almost dumped her off his lap. "I mean, are you sure?" His brows shot into his forehead, his eyes shifted excitedly.

"Yeah, we came here to hang out with our friends not spend the whole time next to each other." She gave him a nudge forward.

He warily glanced between us. "Uh, is that code for I'm going to be in trouble later?"

She cracked a grin. "Just go so I can go find Malia."

My eyes rolled on their own.

"Alright, let's go get into some trouble." Stiles made his way to me.

"Not too much trouble," Lydia stated.

"Okay, sweetie." He flung an arm over my shoulders. "Let's get drunk," He whispered.

I nodded in agreement. "Don't have to tell me twice."

We ended up at a bar in town, the flask of Theo's brew in my hand as I poured some in my drink. We sat with our backs against the bar.

"So," Stiles sat next to me at the bar. "You and Malia, huh?"

I tipped my drink back and slammed it on the bar with a sigh.

"I'll talk that as a yes." He looked behind me at the bartender. "Another one,"

I probably shouldn't use alcohol as a crutch but I was.

"Stiles, I don't know what to do, man. She's clearly not where I am."

"Where are you?"

My shoulders shrugged as I drank the second glass. "At the bottom of this glass."

He took it from me. "Dude, come on. How do you feel about her?"

She hadn't left my mind since the night we spent together since she smiled at me on the day I needed it the most after I found out my mom was sick two years ago. To her, it was all new. I got that. But my feelings weren't and I shouldn't have to hold them back to not scare her off. Either she liked me or didn't.

So far, it seemed like she didn't.

"So why didn't you come to me about it?"

My eyes went to his. "Why do you think?"

He nodded, then turned his gaze on the floor before us. "If you didn't think you could talk about it with me then that was on me. Lydia didn't come to me either." He sipped his drink. "What's wrong with me, Scotty?"

My head shook. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong with you."

"Really? Because my best friend and my girlfriend didn't come to me with the most important things in their lives." He downed his drink with a grimace. "I guess, what the Universe is trying to tell me is that I'm not fit to be a good dad."

I looked at him. "Come on, that's not what is happening."

His sensitive eyes watered until his face scrunched up. His head fell into his hands. "I'm not ready. I'm not good enough. I've never been good enough for her."

Feeling the need to focus on me and to get his head back in the game, I punched him in the jaw.

"Dude," He glared at me. "What the fuck?"

I squeezed the back of his neck. "For as long as I've known you the only girl I've seen you in love with was Lydia. And for as long as I've known Lydia the only guy I've seen her really and extremely in love with was you. She thinks you're good enough or she wouldn't be with you. You know how she feels about you so stop crying and man up." I smacked his neck. "You're about to be a father, so suck it up."

The doubt lessened in his eyes as he sat up.

"You got this. Even if you're not ready to have this kid you're having it. And something tells me that Lydia wouldn't want it to be anybody else."

He gave a slight nod, then took in a deep breath and blew it out. "You're right."

I nodded. "I know," I gave a small grin.

His gaze narrowed. "You want to get back to your Malia problem, don't you?"

"So badly," I admitted.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

The bartender handed him a towel filled with ice, a look of intrigue on his face.

Stiles applied it.

We turned to him with hopeful stares.

He stilled in wiping out the glass in his hand. "You want advice, don't you?"

We nodded.

"Very much so," I spoke up. "Got any wise words?"

He went back to the glass. "It sounds like you need an advisor."

Stiles and I locked eyes.

"Been there, done that," Stiles muttered. "Give it to us straight. What should he do about his girl problems?"

He looked at me long and hard before he asked, "Do you have a picture?"

"Of Malia?"

His eyes rolled. "Yeah,"

"Sure," I pulled up a few on my phone.

He nodded. "She's hot."

"To be clear, I dated her first." Stiles chimed in.

I gave him a look.

"What?"

With a huff, I leaned forward. "I don't know what to do here. I don't want to push her too hard too fast, but I've liked her for awhile. She just kind of woke up to the idea of us."

He stared at her pictures intently.

"Sorry," I extended my hand. "What was your name?"

"Tres," He didn't shake my hand.

I dropped mine. "Right, I'm Scott."

"Stiles,"

He glanced between us. He pointed at Stiles. "To be clear, you broke up with Malia for this Lydia girl you're with now?"

Stiles nodded. "Yup. Not in the best way I might add." He made a worried grimace, then turned to me. "Yeah, if you break her heart I will break you."

"Thanks for that bone-chilling threat," I had no doubt that he'd try.

Tres coughed to clear the air. "Alright, so what happened between you and Malia to make you fall for her?" His gaze heavy on mine.

I panicked. "I, uh, I nev-I never said I was in love with her."

Was it hot in here?

"Aren't you?" He pressed.

My eyes darted to Stiles for the blow I thought would come but hadn't. He just stared at me, waiting for me to come to the conclusion on my own.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Do I have to have that figured out now?"

"It would help."

"Well, if I do it doesn't matter because she doesn't feel the same."

He poured us another round. "How can you be sure of that? Did you ask her if she liked you?"

"No, he chickened out." Stiles playfully shoved my shoulder. He saw the look on my face. "Not in the mood, okay." He went to his drink.

My mind went over everything that had happened between us involving our physical relationship.

"She hadn't said she didn't like me beyond just sex in words, but I could tell that she wasn't ready for anything."

"You forgot that she was just dumped by her secretly gay boyfriend," Stiles said.

My eyes closed in frustration.

Tres made a noise of interest. "So it sounds like she's not ready for anything serious because she's insecure."

My eyes flew open. "Malia is the most secure person I know. What could she have to be insecure about?"

"How about you turning out to be gay and not into her?" He offered.

I gave a wry laugh. "That's ridiculous. She knows that I'm into her, that's why she scared."

He pulled a bottle from under the bar and poured some into my drink. "That's your truth, not hers." He leaned closer to us. "From the smell of it, you're an Alpha." His eyes briefly glowed yellow. "So if you mean to what Malia what I think you mean to her, there's a lot more at risk for her than just not being ready or scared."

"Like what?" I glanced at Stiles, then back at Tres.

He gestured toward me. "Losing her place in the pack if things don't work out, losing the respect of her Alpha."

I hadn't thought of that. Surely, she couldn't think that. Could she?

"What if it's none of that and she actually doesn't like me?"

"Scott, a girl with the kind of relationship you two have doesn't have sex with you if she doesn't like you. Even if she's afraid to work things out in her mind I'm betting she feels the same. You just have to make her realize it."

What did I have to lose?

"Alright, how?"

"Bring your pack to my friend's club tonight. Make her jealous."

I looked at Stiles with the thought in my head.

He gaped at me. "You're actually considering this? Just talk to her, man."

"I tried that, it didn't work."

He hit my shoulder. "Then try again, don't act like a jackass. You already know that she's gonna get upset."

Maybe it will make her realize how she feels. And if it didn't then I needed something to take my mind off it for the night. Tomorrow I could go back to being noble and kind, and everything else that made me incapable of making her feel as big as she made me feel.

"Good."

THEO'S POV:

Dinner had been even more awkward than the day before, but we got through it. I was proud of myself. There were at least twelve times I wanted to uppercut Rick in the nads. He was being so obvious with his interest in Liam and Liam was just fucking letting it happen.

I'd been begging Mona to come up all day, but she couldn't for work. So I was stuck with the twiddle gay and twiddle gayer. Damn, that was offensive. Nah, I'm bisexual. It's chill.

Scott had been in an odd mood since returning, Malia wouldn't look stop peeking up at him, but he wouldn't look at her.

"We're going to the club tonight, anyone want to come?" Scott asked.

Rick nodded. "I didn't know there were any around the area."

Scott looked at him. "We met a guy earlier, he invited us."

"I'm in," Malia added. "I could use a drink."

Scott glanced at her with raised brows.

She looked down at her plate.

Rick turned to Liam. "What about you?"

Liam looked at me. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," My voice said anything but. "We can go biking another night."

Lydia's hand met mine under the table.

By all accounts, she should be furious at me. She was one of the most logical people I knew. I was grateful that she could see that what I did yesterday had nothing to do with her, but everything to do with me.

As the day dragged on I became self-aware to know that ever since they told me that Liam could possibly have feelings for me that I've been acting weird around him and about him. Did that mean I liked him? Not necessarily.

My hand squeezed back.

I still felt so bad about spilling her secret, I had to apologize soon.

"Sounds like fun," I chimed in.

After we cleared the table of dinner we all got ready.

I knocked on Lydia's door.

She opened with a laugh at something Stiles said. "Hey," She grinned at me.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I gestured toward her room.

She nodded, knowing exactly what this was about.

Stiles headed for the door. "Uh, I'll give you some space."

My hand stopped on his shoulder. "No, stay. I need to say this to you, too."

He nodded, then went to sit on the edge of the bed with Lydia. "Are we in trouble?"

Lydia snorted, her elbow nudged his side. "Serious."

They stared at me with refrained grins. They were so weird.

"What I came to say was, I'm really sorry about yesterday." My eyes stared into Lydia's. "You trusted me with your secret and it wasn't mine to tell." I looked at Stiles. "And it wasn't fair for you to hear the news like that. I'm so sorry."

They nodded.

"Cool," Stiles said.

Lydia gave me a thumbs up.

My forehead creased. "What? That's all you've got to say? You're not mad?"

They looked at each other and debated with their eyes, then turned to me. "Nah,"

'Nah'? Who the heck says 'Nah' to something like that?

I didn't want to waste time trying to figure them out. If they were going to forgive me who was I to ask more questions?

"Cool," I nodded. "Well, I'm going to go finish getting dressed.

I held a few options of shirts up to myself in the stand up mirror. We were just going to a club, I didn't know why I was having trouble picking out what to wear. I had nobody here to impress.

"Go with the Black shirt,"

I turned around to find Liam in the doorway, his arms crossed, his Lucky 7 tattoo on his right elbow showed. "Yeah?" I held the shirts by my side, leaving my chest bare. I didn't know why it was a big deal, he'd seen me practically naked multiple times, but my heart thumped a little faster at the prospect.

He smirked. "You know you look good in Black," He pushed off the door and came my way. He wore a gray Hard Rock cafe shirt with navy blue slacks. He looked nice. "And those aren't the pants you're going to wear," His hands went to my jeans, carefully unbuttoned them with his eyes locked on mine.

I couldn't look away from his sky blue eyes while he unzipped them. "What am I going to wear then?"

He went to my closet and picked out fuschia pants and a jean jacket. "These,"

"Since when do you pick out my clothes?" I arched a brow.

A lazy half grin played on his mouth. "Since when do you have trouble picking out your own clothes?" He handed me the pants with expectancy in his daring eyes, then backed away.

Touche.

Instead of answering, I stepped out of my jeans and into the ones he picked out. The lake air mixed with his arousal...and maybe a little bit of mine.

I pulled the black shirt over my head, I noticed his eyes on my abs, and I couldn't keep the amusement off my face. I wasn't even sure why. This felt like a game we were playing that I hadn't signed up for, but it played out anyway.

My arms slid through the jean jacket, I headed over to him.

"Let's hope they have to good stuff tonight,"

I grabbed my flask from the top of the drawer. "Don't worry, I got you." I didn't mean for that come out dripping with heat, but it did. Confusion swam in my head. What was I doing?

He turned on his heels with a small laugh. "Okay,"

My eyes instantly flew to his ass. Good God. Why couldn't I control myself around him all of a sudden?

We took two cars to the club. Thankfully, Malia rode with us while Scott rode with Lydia and Stiles.

"Hand over the aux chord," Malia demanded to lighten the mood. She looked at me, her palm out for the flask.

I handed it over, hoping she'd take my mind off of things tonight.

We danced and sang along in the back seat with her rap playlist. Run The Jewels were our favorite and she knew how to pick me up.

Liam shook his head from behind the wheel.

Rick had he rhythm to nod his head. "These guys are good. Who are they?"

"Oh, Rick," Malia leaned forward. "Have I taught you nothing?"

After that, the car was filled with laughter and chatter until we had to get out to park. I pulled the flask away from Malia.

She pouted.

"Take it easy, you're a light weight when you have this stuff." I put an arm around her.

She hugged me to her side. "We came out to have some fun, right?" She winked a black lined eye at me.

Scott went up to the bouncer and gave the name of his friend that automatically let us in above the line of people waiting.

Stiles let Lydia walk in first, then smacked her ass.

She threw a cheeky look back at him.

He went after her with a kiss to her neck and his hands on her waist.

Malia sauntered through the doors in her red suede dress that stopped mid thigh with a slit, the neck acted like a collar. Her black stiletto heels laced up her calves. Her hands played in her loosely curled tresses as the beat hit us. Her black leather jacket bounced colored lights off of it.

If we weren't friends and a whole slew of other problems, my coyote would want to jump on her.

Scott laid his eyes on her for the first time since we left the house. His mouth all but dropped to the floor. I didn't blame him.

Lydia caught Stiles watching Malia and smacked his head.

"Sorry," He looked away.

Malia didn't need anyone to show off how good she looked or well she could dance by herself, but that didn't mean guys and girls alike weren't coming up to her. She pushed away the guys and pulled the girls close.

I went to stand by Scott with a dry throat.

Her hands ran up and down a girl's body while another danced on her. The girl behind her had no problem bringing her lips to Malia's neck.

Scott and I looked at each other.

"That's not fair," I said.

His eyes flickered between red and brown before they settled on brown.

I slapped his back. "Well, the difference is you can do something about it." I went to the bathroom to call Mona.

She picked up a few rings in. "Babe, I was about to call you. I wanted to do this face to face, but I just found out tonight,"

Excitement filled me. "Is it that job you applied for? You got it?"

"I got it!" She rejoiced. "So much hard work..." Her tone declined.

"Yeah," I cleared my voice. "When do you start?"

Her silence didn't make me feel better.

"Are you okay, Mona?"

She finally let out a sigh. "I don't know how to say this...I got the job, but not the one in California. They want me to spend six months in New York training, then jet off to Paris to manage the office over there."

The news brought a smile to my face, then wiped it off when I realized what this meant.

We both knew we weren't that serious for both of us to make that move. I couldn't just leave my friends behind. I couldn't leave Liam...He was my best friend. The thought of being across the country from him let alone across the world was enough to make me doubt my feelings for Mona.

"When do you leave?" Was all I could say.

"The day you come back. I'm sorry, I wanted to say this face to face, but I figured it'd be better if you had time to get used to it before I dropped it on you then left."

I nodded, my throat clouded in emotion. "No, you're right. I'm glad you told me."

"What are you thinking? You're mad. I know you're mad." She said cautiously.

I caught my reflection in the mirror and I couldn't believe that I was actually smiling. My girlfriend of three months was effectively breaking up with me because of her job and I was smiling? What did that say about me or our relationship? I couldn't not think of Liam as a contributing factor to my reaction. Just yesterday I was happy and fine, we were fine. Now I wasn't so sure what swirled around in me.

I tore my eyes away from the mirror to the wall. "I guess I'm in shock."

She sighed. "I'm going to have to give you the key back. I didn't think it would play out this way, but I'd be a fool not to take it, Theo."

"I agree, I'm not mad. Disappointed, but I get it."

She was quiet for a bit. "Are you at a club?"

"Yeah, that's why I called you. I just got here and I'm not really having fun." I leaned against the hand dryer.

"Isn't Liam there with you? You two always have fun."

My silence spoke volumes apparently.

She burst into laughter. "You little shit," She cackled some more. "That's why you're not upset."

Dread filled me. "What are you talking about?"

"You know as well as I do what I'm talking about. I kind of saw it coming, so tell me. How long has it been going on?"

My face reddened. "Nothing's going on between us," I said defensively.

"Theo, I've known you for how long?"

I sighed. "A year."

"Exactly. I've seen you two in action. While it was never in your face flirty, it always seemed like something more to me. Kind of makes this easier actually."

I rested my head on my arm against the dryer. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to apologize for? It's almost like everything worked out perfectly."

Not perfectly.

"Liam has a boyfriend, Mona. And there's this Rick guy here that's been trying to get into his pants all day," I huffed. "And-And I don't even know if I really like him or I'm projecting feelings because of what the girls said. I don't even know if he likes me."

She made a noise of intrigue. "Has he flirted with you today?"

My eyes rolled. "He's a flirt. That's not new."

"Liam doesn't flirt with you though, like ever."

She had a point. Before our discussion on the lake, he was under the impression that I was straight. If he had known sooner would that have changed our friendship?

"So what are you saying? That I should go for it? We just broke up."

"I don't know what you should do, but I do know that we're not a factor anymore and you're there and he's there. If you feel something between the two of you don't you owe it to yourself to figure it out?"

She had a point. I just wasn't sure if I could risk blowing up our friendship if it turned out the girls were wrong. Or if I was wrong.

"Fine, you don't have to do anything tonight just promise me you'll find out before your trip is up. I want details when you get back. I need some gay boy smut to last me until I find someone in Paris." Her tone teasing and enthralled.

I gave a small grin that didn't meet my eyes. "Yeah, I'll try."

She knew me well enough to know that if I talked myself out of something well enough it wouldn't happen.

"Okay, I've got to go. The girls are taking me out for drinks."

I stood up. "Tell Hannah thanks again for the samples from her catalog. I'm wearing them now."

She laughed. "Will do, bye."

"Bye."

We hung up.

Not how I thought the evening would play out or this conversation when I dialed her. But I was surprisingly okay with it. Sure, we were going to move in together when I got back, but now I couldn't imagine that happening. It didn't make sense after everything.

MALIA'S POV:

"Despacito" bumped through the club. I had long since shed my jacket over to the couch and pulled Lydia on the dance floor. The guys were doing their own thing.

Rick and Liam were talking near our purses and jackets.

Theo had a few sips of his flask and grabbed a girl from a group of her friends that sat on the couch to dance with. The girl's friends hollered in amusement and cat calls.

Lydia and I laughed at them. Theo was sexy. What could you do?

I couldn't bring myself to focus on Scott. He looked so good dark gray Henley and tan jacket, and dark jeans. Good enough to take into the bathroom and do dirty things to. We weren't talking so I couldn't live out that fantasy.

"Stop looking for him," Lydia said into my ear. "Just have fun."

I sighed. "You're right,"

That was easier said than done. Theo's drink helped with that.

Stiles came back with their waters.

Deciding to give them their alone time, I twirled and moved my way toward the middle of the club. I stopped mid track when I spotted Scott.

He danced with some blonde girl and when I say danced I meant she was grinding all up on him. Their tongues attacked on another's. His hands held her ass as he swayed with the music.

It felt like an iron fist had punched me straight in the gut, then clenched my heart between its hand. It felt like I was going to throw up.

Theo stopped dancing and came over to me when he noticed what caught my attention.

At the same time rage filled me I moved for them, Lydia rushed over and grabbed my arm.

"You don't want to do that," Her eyes begged mine.

My teeth ground together, I glared at the scene, then at Theo.

He shook his head. "Don't make a scene. You'll regret it later." He pulled me close. "Go outside and get some air, then come back so we can have fun."

My hands shook in anger. I hadn't ever thought seeing him with someone else would hurt this much, but I was wrong.

I stomped over to get my jacket.

"Hey, you okay?" Rick asked.

Liam's smile fell when he looked up at me. "Yeah, you look like you're about to cry."

I gave him a look.

"Or like you're about to punch me."

Rick rose. "Do you want to talk?"

"No, no." I backed away. "I don't want anything from anybody," I turned from them. My hand shoved my hair back so hard it was a miracle I had any left.

I dared look back at Scott and the girl. What a mistake that was. My blood quite literally began to boil.

He must've felt my glare and looked up. The grin on his face fell when he took me in. He watched me but didn't move away from her.

I gave a sardonic grin, then shoved my way through the crowd. My hand wiped at the corner of my eye. I was so angry I couldn't even think straight. I put my jacket on as I exited and headed for the road. I could find my way back to the house, then I don't know what.

"Malia!" Scott came after me.

My hands quickly wiped at my eyes. "What?" I demanded when I turned back to him.

"I just wanted to clear the air. I'm not mad or sad anymore. I needed tonight," He smirked. "You looked like you were having fun. I'm having fun with that girl in there." His brow arched. "You're cool with that, right?" He stared me dead in the eyes.

In that moment I knew he was making me feel how I made him feel. If possible I got angrier. "Do whoever the fuck you want, Scott. See if I care!" I stormed off with murder in my eyes.

He caught up to me, he grabbed me up. "Hey!"

I pulled away. "Don't touch me," I tried to leave.

He grabbed my arm and stopped me. "You do remember what you said to me today, don't you? You wanted this to be casual. So why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad!" I yelled.

"Really? It sure seems like it."

"So what if I am? How do you want me to react when I see you lip locked and grinding with some other girl? I didn't do that in front you and I wouldn't ever disrespect you like that."

"What happened to just having a good time?"

"You weren't having a good time you were throwing her in my face trying to get a rise out of me. Well, it worked." I backed away. "So you can officially screw whoever you want." I held up both of my middle fingers.

"Malia," He called.

"No, I'm good. You've got a girl in there waiting on you. Go be with her."

"I'm not with her right now. I'm with you, so talk to me."

I moved to the road again.

He followed. "Can you stop and talk to me?"

"No, because I'm this close to right hooking you." I promised. My eyes stung.

"Lia,"

I groaned loudly in frustration. "Don't play with me, Scott. I am not in the mood" I faced him with angry tears.

He saw that I was clearly affected.

I hastily wiped at my eyes. "I did not want to be in a relationship this soon after what happened with Rick. I want to get there some day just not right now. I didn't think I would be having this conversation with you, but you won't leave me alone."

He shrugged.

My eyes rolled. "I like you, Scott. I like you and I don't want to see you with another girl. Maybe that's selfish because I can't be with you right now the way you want, but that's how I feel, which I know isn't fair to you...but I like you."

"I like you, too."

My eyes widened. "Then why are you hooking up with that girl in there? Do you know how that makes me feel? I should beat the shit out of you, you dick," I turned from him with the onslaught of new tears.

He pulled me to him. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He rubbed her back. "You were right. It was a dick move. I didn't know what else to do."

"Were you going to fuck her?"

"What? No," He assured. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't with you looking like that in that dress. You've had me distracted all night."

I shoved him back. "You're not going to sweet talk your way out of this."

He turned his eyes into the softest puppy dog kind that always made me melt. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but you hurt me too."

I had enough pride to know when I was being played. "No,"

He neared me. "I need a hug."

"Scott," I backed up. "Stop playing. I'm legitimately mad at you."

"I know," His eyes flashed red.

I couldn't help but respond to him on a chemical level. My eyes turned razor blue.

He pulled me into another hug. His body against mine made some of my anger vanish.

"Scott," I felt his hard on against me. I bit my lip. He was right there and he smelled so good. He was such a snack.

From his lips on my neck, he knew it.

My pride told me to not let this happen, at least, not like this, but I wanted to chuck it across the mountains.

"Let's go home,"

I thought about the girl in there and how he used her in his scheme to get to me. My anger didn't resurface.

My head shook. "I'll go home, but I'm going alone."

"Malia," His head tilted. "You're mad. I get it."

"No, I'm not mad. I'm disappointed in you, Scott. That guy in there is not the Scott McCall that made me like him," I gestured toward the building. "I don't know what you're drinking, but get off it because you and I both know you would never do that. Not on your own at least." I hailed the cab coming our way.

He sighed. "We're not going to talk about this?"

I opened the cab door. "Not tonight." I looked back at him. Tomorrow is a clean slate. We'll work this out then. Okay?"

He nodded with lost eyes. "Yeah, okay." His voice low.

THEO'S POV:

After I saw the two of them run off to not doubt argue I wasn't in the mood for dancing or flirting or drinking anymore.

I looked at Lydia after we gave them a few minutes alone, then we headed for the door.

Scott met us there. "Don't,"

I shoved his hand off, then punched him in the eye. "Fuck you,"

He held his eyes as he stumbled back. "I deserve that."

"Hey," Stiles rushed over to yank me back.

"Stiles," Lydia placed her hands on his chest. "Don't. Let's just go home. Scott can find a ride home,"

Scott looked at her with remorse filled brown eyes. "Lydia, I shouldn-"

She held a hand up. "I don't want to hear it. The Scott that I knew wouldn't do that to someone he cared about, least of all Malia." She marched out with Stiles in tow.

The two best friends shared an understanding look.

I walked away from him as the bouncer talked to him.

Liam and Rick were on their way over to us.

My jaw clenched at the sight of them together, laughing and smiling at each other.

Liam looked at Scott, then at my reddened knuckles. "What happened?" He looked around for the others. "Where'd they go?"

"Home," I pushed past Scott and the bouncer. "Let's go."

This time I sat up front with Liam while Rick and Scott sat in the back. The mood in the air was nothing short of unbearable.

I felt Liam's eyes shift to me a few times, but I didn't want to look at him now. I didn't want whatever we had going on to mix with my beef with Scott.

When we got back to the house I expected screaming to ensue and I didn't want any part of it so I went down to the lake to pace.

Time passed with the movement of the moon in the sky.

Liam's scent drifted my way.

I looked up to see him headed over.

He still wore the same clothes from the club.

I figured he'd have gone to bed now, that he didn't have today on his mind, that he didn't have me on his mind.

He stopped a few feet in front of me. "Hey,"

"Is she okay?" I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets.

"Yeah, it's Malia." He pointed out. He motioned at me. "What about you? You've been weird all day."

I stilled. "Me? I've been weird?"

He nodded. "What do you call your behavior today? You've been on edge since..." He paused. His eyes searched mine. "Since Rick got here."

"Am I supposed to be up his ass too?"

He stared at me, then gave a stiff laugh. "If I was up Rick's ass why would it bother you? You have a girlfriend."

I scoffed. "That's not what this is about?"

"Yeah?" His brow quirked up. "What's this about then?"

My voice caught in my throat. "You have Thomas. What are you doing flirting with Rick? And you break all of our plans for the day, the plans _we_ made together, for him."

He nodded. "That's what I thought." He moved closer.

I couldn't move.

"Thomas and I aren't serious," He got in my face, "He's probably with someone else right now. So if I want to flirt with Thomas and go upstairs and fuck him then I will." He stared into my eyes. "Unless you have something to offer?"

My heart was ready to leap out of my chest. Too much too fast.

His mouth neared mine until there was nothing but us kissing. He pulled my head down to deepen the kiss and before I knew it we were the ones playing tonsil hockey. The two of us. And it didn't feel gross because I thought we were like brothers up until yesterday. It didn't feel uncomfortable or pressured. It felt brand new and eye-opening, and good.

But it was over before I could get used to the act.

He pulled away with puckered lips, his eyes found mine. "Isn't this what you wanted? You've been testing me all day."

All I could was stare at him.

He licked on his lips and narrowed his eyes with a sexy smirk. "Well, I'm going to bed. You let me know when you want to do more of that." He turned away.

I wanted to say I wanted to do more of that right now, but I couldn't speak or move. I just watched him walk into the house and contemplate why I hadn't thought of this before.

A/N: FUCK YALL I'M DYING FROM THE SCALIA IN THESE TRAILERS! Thiam a little bit. SO WAS ANYONE GONNA TELL ME CODY CHRISTIAN AND DYLAN SPRAYBERRY ARE NEIGHBORS?!

Anyway, please let me know how yall liked this chapter below :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey yall this is just a notice I'm posting on all of my current fics: I do have literally several fics I'm working on so if the one this is posted on isn't updated as fast as you'd like keep that in mind. I try to update the fic that gets the most reviews and in the order I posted them. I also have about five other new Scalia fics that I plan on posting once some of these are done or close to being done. I HAVE 12 SCALIA FICS IF YOU'RE HURTING FOR MORE SCALIA.

Also remember that not reviewing doesn't help speed up the update time and writing "when are you updating" or "update soon pls" isn't a review at all. It's a comment. Being brutually honest about this, most writers look at those comments and roll their eyes because they thought it was something to get excited over. If that hurts your feelings, then I'm sorry. It's not meant to. It's meant to open your eyes about how things are on our end. What's the thing most writers ask for at the end of their chapters? Reviews, right?

I've said this numerous times in the annoucements at the end of most chapters in different fics, I CAN'T REPLY TO YOUR COMMENT OR REVIEW IF YOU'RE LEAVING IT AS A GUEST. SO MULTIPLE PEOPLE ASKING WHEN I'M UPDATING IS ONLY GOING TO RESULT IN A POST LIKE THIS WHERE IT'S NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER AND YOU GET UPSET THAT IT'S NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER. ASK ME ON MY SOCIAL MEDIA WHEN I'M UPDATING. THAT'S THE BEST WAY TO GET AN ANSWER OR DM ME ON HERE. MY TWITTER IS StavosBrooke my tumblr is brostavorunsmylifenowareyouhappy and my insta is coach_deniqua I want to be able to reach out to everyone that leaves a comment or review but I can't if you're logged in as a guest. If you don't want to make an account then I'd love if you left your tumblr name or twitter so we could chat. :)

I do have to work. I do have other things going on in my life. I love writing, it's what I want to do, don't get me wrong. However, on days where I'm working on one chapter for a few days straight and there's little feedback I get disheartened. When I put out three fics in three days back to back two weeks ago with little reviews I got disheartened. Not everyone's going to review. I get that. BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO SEE THAT PEOPLE HAVE READ SOMETHING YOU'VE SPENT HOURS AND DAYS ON WHEN YOU COULD'VE BEEN DOING SOMETHING ELSE AND THEY HAVEN'T GIVEN FEEDBACK. THAT REALLY HURTS. I get consistent feedback from a handful of people, thanks to yall I keep writing but more often than not I feel like watching Netflix or going out with friends or reading something else or writing my own books. I had four days off this week and three of those days I planned on updating three fics but I didn't because I felt like if they're not reviewing then I'm going to chill instead of write from literally 8am to 11pm or later on a chapter. I also don't like to write fanfiction when I'm upset about lack of reviews because it puts me in a bad frame of mind. It'll wear off in a day or so lol.

If it's not me, just show some love to the comment section of some fanfiction writers story. I've been doing this for a few years now on this site and I made the mistake of making an angry post on my Bellarke fic about lack or reviews. I learned my lesson on that one yall it wasn't pretty. I got those reviews but not the kind I wanted XD. My point is, I'm not trying to be a nazi about reviews BUT THEY'RE IMPORTANT. IF YOU DON'T LEAVE THEM THEN YOU'RE PART OF THE REASON IT'S TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE POINT BLANK PERIOD. YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIKE THAT TRUTH BUT IT's A TRUTH. ASK ANY OTHER FANFICTION WRITER AND THEY'LL SAY THE SAME THING.

Also, this isn't meant to be an angry shaking my fist post. It's about lack of reviews sure. It's also about properly reaching out to everyone that takes the time to leave a comment or review. It's about miscommunication. It's MAINLY about me telling you that I'll get to every fic this was posted in eventually, just not as soon as some of yall hoped. I've got a lot of fics going on outside of my actual life. My main priority right now is Til Forever Runs Out. Not sure when I'll get to the others because I'm getting a second job again. Go check out JCarabaguiaz's fic, show them some love. She came to me with how rude this came off and that's not it's meant to be. If you have questions or concerns you know how to reach out to me. this post isn't to yell at yall. THIS IS LITERALLY THE ONLY WAY I CAN TELL EVERYONE I'LL UPDATE WHEN I CAN because I know not all of yall follow my social medias so it would be pointless to make a post on them about updating. And like I said, I can't respond to guests comments or reviews so this is how I'll notify people when they keep asking. Not in a long winded rant like this haha just in a mass post to all the current fanfictions that the updates are coming just be patient.

Thanks for your attention.

ALSO IF YOU'VE NOT STARTED ETHEREALMINDSS SCALIA FIC "SMOKE AND MIRRORS" WE ARE DOING A FEW CROSSOVER CHAPTERS WITH OUR SCALIA FICS. MY CHARACTERS WILL BE IN HER WORLD IN HER NEXT CHAPTER. DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M DUMB FOR KEEP REPEATING MYSELF CUZ I STILL GET PEOPLE SAYING THEY DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT AND I'VE BEEN LOUD CAPPING THIS FOR A LITTLE OVER A MONTH NOW IN THE ANNOUCEMENTS.


End file.
